


The Both of You.

by braeden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Derek's in love with Stiles and Jennifer and he's not sure what to do about it, F/M, Jennifer is not dead, M/M, Open Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, but it's ok guys because everything works out in the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been dating Stiles for the last month and he's in love with him. The only problem is he's still in love with his ex girlfriend and he can't quite stop thinking about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Both of You.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader for this so I apologize for grammar errors. I originally wrote this on my cell phone and I tried to fix everything I could find wrong in word before posting but I may have missed something.

Derek's not sure why he's currently sitting at the end of his bed in the room at his apartment. Stiles is asleep on the other end, snoring with no knowledge to what Derek was doing. He holds the phone in his hand. Her name, Jennifer, shows on the screen.

Without meaning to his thumb presses down on it. He mumbles "Shit." and holds the button down hoping that it doesn't make the call.  
He's not sure how he got here. Everything had happened 7 months ago. He'd seen her out a few times since then but they hadn't spoken, just stared at each other and walked by.

Stiles said she came back to class like nothing had even happened. Like Peter hadn't killed her, like she hadn't come back from the dead for the third time in her life. He told Derek that she'd just came back to class and kept on teaching the same as before. Had he not known better, he wouldn't of suspected anything.  
Derek looked at Stiles, his finger still pressing down on the button.   
Stiles was 18 now, he'd been 18 for a month. Derek had thought that was what he wanted, needed even, to get over Jennifer. But it hadn't helped him much. Stiles was no doubt in love with Derek and Derek knew that he was in love with him too but someone else kept creeping into the back of his mind. He saw her everywhere even when he tried not to.  
His finger slipped off the button and before he realized it there was the sound of the phone ringing in the background. "Shit." He said again.  
He heard her voice then. "Hello? Derek?" It didn't sound like she'd been asleep but he noticed she sounded tired. He heard to sound of papers being shifted and after inhaling a long breath and letting it out Derek finally managed to put the phone to his ear. "Hey." He said.

Stiles was still asleep. He had started mumbling something and was getting loud again.

Derek hit the mute button and walked down the staircase to the main floor of the loft. He unmutted the call and spoke again. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry did I wake you?" He heard the sound of her shaking her head and closed his eyes to picture it. "No, just grading the student finals."

There was a pause before she answered again. "Derek, why are you calling me? You're with Stiles now. I know that." He rubbed a hand across his face. "I..." He let out a loud sigh. "... I miss you." He finally said.

He heard the sound of more paper shuffling on Jennifer's end but otherwise all Derek heard was silence. When she didnt say anything Derek mentally slapped himself.  
"Can I see you?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he even realized what he'd said.

He heard what sounded like a pen was placed on a stack of papers and finally Jennifer spoke again. "Come to my house, you have 30 minutes." Derek nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. "I'll be there. Same place as before?" He asked. "Yes. Don't wake my neighbors." He fought the smile creeping on his lips. "See you." He said. "See you." She echoed and hung up the phone.

Derek scribbled a note for stiles and left it on the pillow so he wouldn't worry when he woke up and Derek wasn't there.  
It said: Stiles, went to take care of something. Ill be back in the morning. Text me what you want for breakfast if I'm not back by the time you wake up.  
He was sitting in the car staring at the clock. 2:45am on the dashboard now. He hadn't even started the car.  
Derek sat for another 5 minutes before finally driving to Jennifer's house.

She lived in a quiet community. There was nothing out of the ordinary here. You wouldn't even be able to tell anything strange was happening. 

He drove till he spotted her house. Derek pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. The motion sensored porch light came on and caught his attention. He got out of the car and walked to the door to ring it. Jennifer answered before he even had a chance to push the button and Derek stared down at her standing there.  
"You made it. I thought you would back out." She said returning his gaze. Jennifer stepped aside and pushed the door open wider "Come in before Mrs. Stevens thinks I'm being robbed and calls the cops."

Derek walked inside the door and noticed the broken trails of mountain ash that went across it. She noticed him staring and nodded towards it. "Yeah, can't be too safe when you've been killed three times by werewolves." She motioned towards the window in the kitchen that was just off the entryway "It's around the windows too. I can break the lines if it makes you uncomfortable." Derek shook his head. "I'm fine." He took his jacket off and sat it on the table that was standing beside the door.  
Jennifer walked towards the living room and Derek followed after her. She turned around to face him and without any warning Derek leaned in and grabbed her face in his hands. He kissed her rough and messy. She smacked at his hands and pulled back from him. Her face was a mix between shock, anger, and need. Derek watched her.  
"Derek HALE!" She yelled at him. "YOU CAN'T JUST NOT TALK TO ME FOR 7 MONTHS THEN DECIDE ONE NIGHT TO COME WALTZING INTO MY HOUSE AND KISS ME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

Derek was shocked when she pressed forward and grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. "I hate you." She muttered against them. "I hate you so much." He felt the warmth of her tears hit his face before he heard them. Derek planted a kiss on her forehead as she stared down at their feet. "No you don't." he said. Because it was true, he knew she was lying.

She moved her hands to his hips and hid her face in his chest. "I want to hate you." Jennifer said, still not looking at him. Derek let out an injured noise. Jennifer had to look up to be sure he wasn't dying. She took his left hand and rubbed it with her own hand. She kissed it. "You're happy with stiles?" She asked. Derek nodded. He was happy with Stiles. That wasn't a lie by any-means. But he loved Jennifer too and that was something he couldn't deny either. "I still love you." When he finally spoke his voice sounded hoarse.

Jennifer nodded and kissed his hand again then pulled him to the couch so they could sit. "I know." Derek sat with her. She was on the love seat by the fireplace and he had taken a spot beside her.

"I don't know why I came." Derek said as he started to feel uncomfortable. "You miss me." Jennifer said, repeating his own words back to him from earlier. Derek nodded again.  
He wasn't sure what this was or how he was going to explain this to Stiles. There was a twinge of guilt in his gut but also some sort of hope that was starting to build.  
They watched each other for a minute before either of the spoke or moved.  
Derek moved in and kissed her again.

The kiss was deeper this time, more passionate, like old times. He tasted her the way he remembered her.

Jennifer didn't stop him when he pushed her back against the couch. She didn't object to his hands trailing underneath her shirt or him nibbling at her shoulder as he ran kisses along it and down her arm. She arched her back and pushed her body into him, wanting him just like it had been before.

He wanted her too but she pulled away just as he was reaching for the pajama pants she had on. Derek stopped and moved back. "I'm sorry." He said. He fixed himself and she adjusted her clothes too. "No don't apologize." Jennifer said putting a hand on his leg. "I just can't let you do something you'll regret."

Derek was quiet so Jennifer spoke again. "Just sleep over. We can catch up and you can go back to Stiles in the morning."

For the rest of the night Derek and Jennifer laid curled up in her bed. A cup of tea in Jen's hand and soft music playing in the background.

Stiles had texted him about breakfast at 6:30 and Jen went with Derek to pick up the order.

She looked at him puzzled "Nothing for Cora?" Derek shook his head. "No she's staying with Lydia most of the time now." Jen smiled "ah I see. I didn't think Lydia was into girls." He almost chuckled. "I didn't either. But Cora's happy so that's what's important." Jennifer agreed and took her food from Derek.  
"Thanks for breakfast, and last night." She smiled.  
"Well thanks for letting me come by." Derek said as he watched Jen wave from her car.  
"Yeah, we should hang out more. Maybe in public next time. Where there's witnesses."  
Derek laughed at her suggestion. "Maybe." He glanced at the bag in his hands.  
"I better go. See you soon."Derek said. It wasn't a question, it was a promise.  
Jennifer smiled and got into her own car and Derek watched as she drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being a chapter fic at some point. I wasn't going to post it until I had more of the story written but I decided that this could work as a one-shot or it could lead into something more so we'll see what I decide.
> 
> FYI: I'm a Dennifer + Sterek shipper so no hate for either ship in comments please!


End file.
